The Professor of Arithmancy is Who?
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Hogwarts is restaffing after the war. Some of the new instructors are surprises.


**Discalimer: J.K. Rowlings owns the characters in this story and Hogwarts. **I just appointed the new professor.

* * *

><p><strong>The Professor of Arithmancy is Who?<strong>

The day Blaise moved back to England he had found a flat in London. Only then did he let his mother know of his return. She was still living in Italy and he had no interest in living in her house here. He called it a house because it was never a home. It was the house where she had made her base of operations through all of her marriages and divorces. He wanted nothing from her nor ever to live there again. Blaise decided when he pulled up stakes with the secret help of the Order and moved to Massachusetts. There were educational funds to pay for his last year of school and room and board in Salem. Those along with the recommendations he took with him secured a place in the school and his perseverance allowed him to move to the top of the new class. This allowed him to secure the apprenticeship. He was proud of his accomplishment.

The following week he received an owl from Hogwarts offering him a teaching position. Blaise wondered how they knew where he was, but then remembered the story about how Harry Potter's owl for first year had followed him all over southern England. Surely it was easier to find a returned student in a flat in London. He immediately replied in the affirmative and sent the school owl on its way. The next thing he did was write notes to Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey letting them know he was back and where he was living. He suggested getting together somewhere for drinks on Friday night, assuming that they were all working. _"As little as I like it, I really need to get a subscription to the _'Daily Prophet' _so I might know who may or may not be involved in whatever. There always was a thread of truth even if it were only the 'names of the innocent' in the stories carried in the rag," _Blaise thought.

The first reply was from Adrian. He was working for the MLE and but didn't say much about it. The second reply was a floo call from Draco followed by a visit to the new flat. The final was from Theo, wanting to know if it was okay to bring his partner.

"Blaise, when did you get back?" asked the blond wizard.

"A couple of days ago," he replied. "I had to find a place to live, get a job, tell mother I was not coming home and contact you guys."

"Wait a minute," intoned Draco. "What did you just say?

"A couple of days ago," he repeated. "I had to find a place to live, get a job, tell mother I was not coming home and contact you guys."

"No," said Draco, "just the part about getting a job. You can afford not to work, you do know."

Blaise took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts then slowly said, "I don't have much money of my own. I am not taking any from Mother or the Sugar-Daddy-d'jour." He ran his hand through his hair, "Do you want a firewhisky, butterbeer, or some muggle stuff I have in the bar?"

"Firewhisky please, and you are evading the question," Draco answered.

Stalling Blaise got two nip***** glasses from behind the bar and poured them full to the rim. He sat one down in front of Draco and the other on the end table by his seat. Sitting down, he began, "When the sixth year ended I decided I couldn't take any more and went to McGonagall. She wanted to know why I wanted to leave so badly. I told her about my non-existent home life. She asked if I wanted to finish school. I said that I did, just not here. She got me into Salem on a full ride with letters of recommendation. I did my apprenticeship there in Arithmancy and when I got back here she owled that there was an open position at Hogwarts if I wanted it. Long story short, I was blown away, but not stupid enough to turn her down."

"Arithmancy, h-m-m-m-m, yah that's a good fit for you," Draco agreed. "But you didn't write. We had no clue as to what you were up to or where you were. Your mother didn't even know."

"I was put under an untraceable until I had gotten to the U.S. for my safety," Blaise said matter-of-factly. "Surely you heard what happened to the Greengrass sisters when they tried to sneak off to France to study."

"Yah, they were dead before they left British soil. Death eaters weren't kind to purebloods going abroad rather than staying and fighting for _**'the cause'**_." Draco spit the last phrase out with such vitriol that Blaise could taste the acid in his voice. He swallowed the drink in one gulp and sat the glass down rather hard on the table.

"Anyway, I have a little money from my Grandmother Zabini, but not enough to live on for the rest of my life without working. I have decided I really do like it. I told Mother I was back but would not be accepting her hospitality anytime in the next century," Blaise finished his story and took a sip of the firewhisky. "So-o-o-o," he began again drawing out the word for what Draco felt like was entirely too long, "I just thought we could get together. Do you know who Theo's partner is?"

"No, it has been the second biggest secret in the wizarding world. Your location was the first," replied Draco.

* * *

><p>Friday arrived more quickly than Blaise wanted. He had been busy purchasing teaching robes, reference books, parchment, quills, and ink. He had worked up a syllabus for the classes and had it approved by the Headmistress. As he was leaving to meet the guys at a new club, he received a floo call from Theo, "We'll be a little late. Showers are needed after Quidditch practice."<p>

Blaise arrived just as Adrian and Draco were getting served. They had secured a table in a quiet corner with a perfect view of the dance floor. Far enough from the action, but still able to observe, it was perfect. Draco said, "I ordered firewhisky around, but didn't know what to get for Theo and his partner."

"They're running late. He flooed that a shower was necessary after Quidditch practice," stated Blaise. "Do you know who his partner is, Adrian?"

"Not really," he answered, "then added, we can by the process of elimination shorten the list if it is a Hogwarts alum. Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint all play first string professionally and Ron Weasley is in the minors." Then with a smirk added, "Of course some of those would depend on which way Theo is swinging."

"Straight as an arrow," Draco said, "judging by his companions from school, so that leaves Bell and Weaslette. Either way conversation will be lively. Oh, Adrian, I heard you had the one of the Golden Trio that doesn't play Quidditch working at MLE."

"Yes, she does research," replied Adrian. "She's different somehow. Quieter, still knows it all, but doesn't tell. The war made her a fierce fighter and an outstanding healer. I enjoy working with her."

"Hey, guys," said Theo, "do you know my lovely lady, Miss Weasley?"

After all had greeted her, Ginny asked, "How have you been, Blaise? What are you doing now?"

"I have a job." They all laughed, then he finished, "I'm teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts in September. It isn't going to be announced until school starts."

They didn't notice the small black beetle on the plant on their table.

* * *

><p>The <em>Daily Prophet <em>had page after page of drivel. Even the _Quibbler_ had a short article on the bottom of page three near the center fold. Nobody had a clue that he would be chosen for the Professor of Arithmancy. He had sat in the back of the classroom and made snide remarks to anyone who could hear. He had been a flirt and womanizer. He had snogged and/or shagged his way through most of the girls in Hogwarts. What most people didn't know was that he was in the top five of his class and third in Arithmancy. After the war he had gone away. Only his friends knew where he had gone or what he had done. He had not been at Hogwarts for his seventh year. He had gone to the United States to the school in Salem for his final year. After that he had gone on to apprenticeship for a year at the same school. Then suddenly he was back and appointed Professor of Arithmancy.

The first day of September in 2000 Blaise Zabini was sitting at the head's table. As the students filed in and looked up and down the line of teachers the rumors had been proven true. Blaise Zabini was indeed the new Professor of Arithmancy. There were whispers from the older girls who had attended school with him, but he refused to make eye contact with any of them. He knew he was being watched. He knew that restarting relationships with them was an automatic firing. He wanted this job more than anything and knew he would prove himself worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***a nip is equal to two shots, a shot is one ounce and FYI a jigger is one and a half ounces.

**Assignment #9 Arithmancy: **Assignment is to write about a teacher from Hogwarts, past, present or future.


End file.
